Bad Little Boy
by Slayterz
Summary: Pitch is a bad little boy. Jacklyn is a good little girl. It's amazing how two people so different could be the best of friends. (Adventure Time AU) (Rated T, just in case.)
1. Good Little Girl and the Bad Little Boy

Jacklyn was resting on the frozen lake with Baby Tooth. "What do you think we should do today?" she asked, as she blasted snow from her staff. To her shock, at the exact same time, Bunny came out of a hole. The blast missed him by a millimeter and hit the tree Jacklyn meant to hit. Bunny's fur stood up, realizing this as well.

"Would you look at that," started Bunny, "you nearly blasted my head off, mate." They both chuckled nervously.

"So, what do you need?"

Bunny held out a tray of plain eggs and asked, "Do you want to help me paint some eggs?"

"I'd love to..." Jacklyn was interrupted when a shadow swept behind her. "Did you see that?" When she turned around, she noticed all of bunny's eggs where missing. "I saw it go that way!" Bunny was barely able to keep up as Jacklyn darted away.

Finally, she approached a teen that had black, combed-down hair, a black shirt, and black jeans. They both smiled once they saw each other. "What's up, Frost?"

"Pitch!"

"Excuse me?!" exclaimed Bunny, emerging from the woods.

"Oh, no!" Pitch pretended to bow. "I'm sorry, your majesty!" He instantly shot right back up and revealed he had an egg.

"Frostbite," whispered Bunny, obviously not amused, "I'm going. When you want some more...proper company...see me." Jacklyn rolled her eyes as he hopped away.

"He's such a wad," mumbled Pitch.

"A fur wad?" Baby Tooth tweeted a warning at Jacklyn for the comment.

Pitch created a black sand cloud, jumped on it, then turned to Jacklyn. "Do you want to come with me? Oogie Boogie is having a scaring party for Halloween today." Jacklyn blushed. She had totally forgot it was Halloween. Seeing that she was thinking, Pitch put out a hand and whispered, "I know you're going to say 'yes,' so just grab my hand."

Jacklyn giggled at the comment as Pitch pulled her onto the cloud. Once they arrived, everyone cheered."Pitch!" Oogie ran up to him and stated, "We were almost done with our song competition. Do you and Jackie hear want to try?"

"Sure."

As Jacklyn followed Pitch onto the stage, she whispered, "Wait. I don't know what to do."

"Just follow my lead." Once they were on stage, Pitch started the song:

_**Pitch: **Good little girl. _

_Always picking a fight with me._

_You know that I'm bad._

_But you're still spending tonight with me._

_What do you want from my world?_

_You're a good little girl._

_**Jacklyn: **Bad little boy._

_That's what you're acting like._

_I really don't buy,_

_you're that kind of guy._

_And if you are..._

_Why do you hang out with me?_

_**Pitch: **Don't you know I'm a villain?_

_Every night, it's the dreams I'm killin'._

_Scaring all those innocent children._

_I know why you're mad at me._

_I got evil eyes...and they're looking right through your feelings with clarity._

_Into your deepest fears._

_Baby, I'm not from here._

_I lived far beyond this water-filled sphere._

_To me you're clear...transparent._

_You have a thing for me, Girl._

_It's apparent._

Jacklyn turned to face Pitch. "You're not so bad you know."

"Not so bad? I'm the nightmare King. I don't really have to try. You on the other hand...?"

"I'm not being bad. I'm hanging out with you because you're my friend."

"What? Like him?" Pitch sprinkled a crushed egg on her.

"No, different!" Jacklyn instantly shot ice at him. He dodged it, then blasted sand at her. Soon, they were at each others' throats. Everyone at the party only watch and cheered on whoever they thought was going to win the fight.

Annoyed, Baby Tooth got in front of them. "Out of my way, Baby." Pitch flicked the Baby Tooth into the bushes behind Jacklyn.

"Baby Tooth!"Jacklyn picked up Baby Tooth and walked away with her.

"Jacklyn! Wait!" After a while, Pitch caught up with her.

"I don't care how much you mess with me or tease me, but no one hurts Baby Tooth."

"Oh, ya? Well, what if I just take her?" Pitch snatched Baby Tooth away and disappeared into a graveyard.

"Pitch!" Jacklyn followed him. However, when she did, there was an army of nightmares ready to attack her. They did. Jacklyn could barely hold as she attacked them.

_**Pitch: **__Did you think I was lying?_

_I said I'm evil without even trying!_

_I know you're already dead and not scared of dying._

_But, I can still sense your fear in your heart in one sitting._

_You think you got me pegged?_

_You must be kidding!_

_I steal your fears and they do my bidding._

_Girl, I'm thousands of years old._

_I'm a riddle._

_Bad little boy, yes, I'm bad, but not little._

Infuriated, Jacklyn flew up, snatched Baby Tooth away, and pushed Pitch over. "Ah!" When she turned around, she saw she had pushed him right onto a spear that was sticking out of the ground.

"Pitch!"

"Awe man. This is really bad." Seeing the sun was disintegrating him, Jacklyn tried her best to shade him from it.

"Are you okay?"

"I...I think this is it. Jacklyn. Just...just admit it. You like me." Pitch closed his eyes. Waiting for her answer.

Jacklyn hid her face behind her hair. "You're my friend and all and you say things like that because it's funny or whatever, but you're doing that now?!" Pitch's eyes shot open at the comment, as Jacklyn pulled her hair back. "What are you trying to do to my head?! You think I have some sort of crush on you?!" Jacklyn calmed down a little. "Well, for whatever time we have left..." She instantly got angry again. "Just drop it you freak!"

Pitch shot up, seeing what he was doing to her. "It's okay! It's okay!" He pulled the spear out of his chest with ease and pulled up his shirt. "My shirt is full of eggs." When he put it back down, she realized that the wet part of his shirt she had thought was blood the whole time was just smashed eggs. "Oh my gosh, Jacklyn! You're the most confusing person I've ever met!" Jacklyn quickly punched him in the face. "Oh, my!" Jacklyn laughed evilly as she beat him up more. "Jacklyn! Ouch! Come on!"

Once she was done getting her revenge, they lived happily ever after, being friends.

**A/N: Don't even dare suggesting a brother named Pitch Roy! :)**


	2. Pitch's Fright

Jacklyn and Pitch were exploring a house that the guardians claimed was haunted. "Do you really think it's haunted?" asked Jacklyn.

"What? You scared?"

"Heck no!" Suddenly, a ghost appeared behind them. "Get him!" Jacklyn kicked him into Pitch's arms.

"Noogie!" Pitch laughed as he noggied the ghost.

"No!" cried the ghost. "What's going on?"

"Today," exclaimed Jacklyn as Pitch released the ghost, "we're ghost hunters!"

"Aren't you scared of me?" asked the ghost.

Jacklyn and Pitch's smiles disappeared. "I can scream," suggested Jacklyn to the ghost.

"Ya, but she'd be faking it," finished Pitch.

"Fine! I see how it is! I'm going to turn you two into ghosts. You need to scare someone before the sun sets, or you'll forever be ghosts!" With that, he disappeared.

"Do you feel any different, Jacklyn?"

"Hey, I can already float like a ghost. How about you?" Pitch jumped and started to float.

"I think we are ghosts! Let's go scare the socks off of people!"

The two loved the idea, until they realized that they didn't have their powers. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't scare anyone. They were a whole new level of boring.

* * *

Jacklyn and Pitch were watching the sunset together. "Man. I wish I had my powers. If I did, I'd be scaring people like crazy!"

"What if we're stuck like this forever? I'm starting to get...scared! That's it! We can scare ourselves!"

"You're right!" Pitch examined Jacklyn. "Oh, wait. Umm, Jackie. Your hair is turning brown!"

"What?!" Suddenly, Pitch fell to the ground. He wasn't a ghost. Jacklyn started to examine her hair. "Oh, thank goodness. You were kidding." Now, Jacklyn examined Pitch. In her head she thought, "How do I scare fear? This is a cold-blooded beast that used to try to kill the guardians. He even broke my staff. He tried to terrorize the world. Finally, he's been crushing on me even before I turned into a guardian." That last thought gave her an idea.

"Pitch. Remember when you asked if I like you?"

Pitch blushed. "Ya."

"Well, I know my answer."

"You...you do?" Suddenly, Jacklyn turned normal.

"Ha! Got you!"

"But, come on, seriously. What's your answer?!"

"You're like a freaky, annoying little brother." Pitch snapped his finger in annoyance.

"Man. Not even a little?"

"Maybe a little. Maybe."

"Yes!" Pitch whispered to himself.

**A/N: If you want me to make a parody of a certain episode, tell me. :)**


	3. The Case

Pitch was walking through the woods. He barely knew what he was doing. He just walked. No thoughts. Nothing to do. He just walked.

Suddenly, vines wrapped around his arms and pulled him to the ground. Fear struck through him as he tried to pull away. "Help!" Then, a woman with long, black hair and a green leaf dress appeared. "Help!" Pitch pulled away as hard as he could. It was no use. "Help!"

* * *

Jacklyn rolled her eyes as Pitch screamed and panicked in the woods. He was sleep walking again. Every night she had to follow him. She had to follow him so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Help!" Jacklyn sighed at the pitiful sight. He was the Nightmare King for goodness' sake! What could possibly cause Pitch to be scared? "Help!"

Jacklyn turned to Baby Tooth, who was on her shoulder. "Should I wake him up?"

"Help!"

"Yeah...I should wake him up...This is too sad to watch." Without further hesitation, she made an ice ball and threw it at his head. "Wake up!"

Pitch shot awake. "Jacklyn? Was I..."

"Yes, P.B. You were sleep walking...Again. For a week now, you've been screaming things like 'She's got me!'"

"What? I'm the Nightmare King! My nightmares don't scare me! I didn't wake up screaming! I didn't even have a dream."

"Come on. Try and recall it. Maybe you can figure out the event that's causing this girl to appear in your dreams." Pitch thought as hard as he could.

"Nope. I don't remember any dreams or nightmares from this week at all."

"I know! Maybe she's someone from your past life! You need your teeth!"

"Na. I'm sure I'll figure out who she is, sooner or later."

"You should really get your teeth."

"No! Think about how depressing my memories must have been in order for me to be chosen to be turned into the Nightmare King!"

"You're right. You're right. Here. I'll get Sandman instead."

* * *

After an hour or so, Jacklyn came back with Sandman. "Okay P.B. Tell him what the girl looked like and what happened."

"Well, first, it's like she sent all nature after me. She had long, crazy, black hair and a green leaf dress. And her eyes...They looked so sad. So angry. Oh! They were green by the way!"

Suddenly, a sand bulb went off above Sandman's head. Slowly, he formed a dream of the girl flying through the air. Slowly, he made Pitch fall asleep with the dream. And that's where this story begins...

* * *

After a while of flying, she landed in front of a monkey man. "Do you have any jobs for me?" she asked, sternly. "I'm a little bored."

"I do have one...You see, I just recently learned that Toothiana has everyone's memories. I want you to steal her memories for me."

"Why?"

"It will make it easier to defeat her!"

"Sure...Okay...Whatever..."

"Oh, yes. If you fail, some 'friends' and I will make sure you'll be retired, permanently." The girl nodded, then flew off.

Once she was at Toothiana's palace, she screamed and pretended to pass out. "What was that?" asked Tooth. All of the Baby Tooths just looked around in bewilderment. Tooth kept on searching, until she found a teen girl passed out on the ground. "Oh, my! Help me get her inside!"

* * *

The girl opened her eyes, slowly. She was in a small, but comfortable room. Once she was done examining it, Tooth flew in with some soup. "Here." She handed the soup over to the girl. The girl smiled as she accepted and drank it. "What was Mother Nature doing passed out at my tooth palace?"

Once she finished swallowing, she replied, "The Monkey King attacked me."

"Oh! I hate that man!"

"Oh, well. Like my dad always says, stay strong..."

"That's nic..."

"And you won't end up like your older brother, Kozmotis, did in war."

"That's horrible! Parents shouldn't tell that to their daughters!"

"Do you have any kids?" Tooth smiled as she lead her outside of her room. Once out, Baby Tooths swarmed everywhere. "They're all my children! I vow I will always protect them. That's why I must take down all of my enemies. Including the Monkey King, Pitch..."

"Wait! You think you can defeat them?"

"Of course! Me and the guardians are always ready to face them. Oh, yes! You can stay here as long as you want, Emily. However, I have some work I need to do."

"Do you need any help?"

"Sure." As Emily was about to fly off with Tooth, a furry hand grabbed her leg and pulled her back.

"You're bailing out on me..."

"No, I'm not. I...um...this is part of my plan and you're about to help." Emily smirked as she yelled, "Help! He's got me!"

"What are you doing?"

"Play cool." When everyone's attention was on them, Emily made the wind blow Monkey King away. Once he was gone, Tooth flew up to her in panic.

"How did you do that?"

"Well, my mom died and my brother and dad abandoned me, so I moved in with a man who gave me these powers. Of course, he later abandoned me on Earth..."

"Man. Your family is the worst! Here. Come with me. I want to show you something."

"Okay."

Emily followed Tooth, until she lead her to a tooth vault. "Here." Tooth pulled out an empty case and handed it to Emily. "Now you can store all of your good memories."

"But don't I need to lose my teeth?"

"No. This case is one-of-a-kind. I spent years trying to make one. Every happy moment in your life will be stored in this."

"Really?"

"Yup. And all of your sad memories will seem to fade away."

"I don't know how...Thank you." Tears started to swell up in her eyes. "I...I need to go back to my room."

* * *

In her room, Emily stared at her case. "I'm sorry, Tooth." Slowly, she snuck out of her room into the tooth room, where all of the teeth were stored. She searched and searched, until she found them – "Tooth's teeth."

Just as she was about to grab them, Tooth flew in. "What are you doing?!" Without hesitation, Emily flew away with them.

* * *

Pitch gasped as he woke up. "So?" asked Jacklyn. "What happened?"

"Get Tooth!"

* * *

After about half an hour, Tooth came. "What's wrong?"

"Follow me!" exclaimed Pitch. He ran to the spot that he kept on waking up from his sleep walking.

"What's this about...She's here." Tooth just stood there, frozen.

"Who?"

"Emily! I know you're there!" Out of nowhere, Emily appeared and handed Tooth her memories.

"I'm so sorry." With that, she disappeared.

**A/N: The episode, "The Vault" was suggested by Thunder Angel13. If anyone has any more suggestions, just tell me. (For everyone who hasn't figured it out, Pitch will play the roll as Emily's brother instead of her dad.)**

**. .**

**U**


End file.
